Nunca pensé que esto sucedería, pero Te Amo!
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: Un robo fallido, un accidente, enamorarse de quien menos pensabas...todo esto ocurre antes de que acabe el año? // pesimo summary - -
1. Chapter 1

Acá les vengo con un ShinoIno, mi amiga Ryuzaki me ayudó con el desarrollo de la historia, alábenla y respétenla xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos en la ciudad conocen el Instituto Konoha, el más prestigioso de todo Japón. No solo en lo académico, si no que en los deportes también. Según lo establecido, todos los estudiantes tienen excelente comportamiento, y por ende excelentes notas.

Claro que esto es sólo por fuera, por dentro es otra cosa.

-Quítate de mi camino frentona!!!!

-Salte tú de mi camino cerda!!!!

Una pelirrosa de ojos jade y una rubia de ojos turquesa (yo les digo así ¬¬) corrían apresuradas para llegar a su primera clase: Química (Es mi favorita *-*)

La que llegó primero fue Sakura, cerrándole de bruces la puerta a Ino en la cara.

-Ja! Te gané cerda!!!

-Frente de marquesina! Eres una tramposa!!

Abrió la puerta de golpe, chocando al instante con alguien.

-Demonios, fíjate por donde vas idi-- -Se quedó paralizada y sonrojada por quién tenía frente suyo-S-Shino-Kun?

Justo parado frente a ella estaba el serio e inexpresivo Aburame Shino, que mala suerte haber chocado justo con el!! Con quien menos contacto tenía!!

-Esto…l-lamento haber chocado contigo…

-Podría haber sido peor si fuese otra persona-Dicho esto, se marchó.

-"Será idiota!!"

Entró cabreada al salón y se sentó en su sitio. Como era posible que ese tío le hablase así?! Es decir, ni siquiera se conocían y la trataba de esa manera!!!

-O-Ohayo Ino-Chan!!

Miró hacia su derecha y ahí estaba parada Hyuuga Hinata, una de sus mejores amigas.

-Hola Hinata-Chan-La saludó con un ligero tono de fastidio en su voz.

-Que pasa Ino-Chan? T-te has peleado con alguien?

-Si, acabo de tropezarme con tu amigo rarito ese-Dijo bastante cabreada.

-Shino-Kun?

-Pues si, me pareció bastante descortés el desgraciado-Dijo Ino mirándola furiosa-Como es que lo aguantas?

-Bueno ya sabes que mi prima, Kiba-Kun y él son muy unidos, jugábamos bastante los cuatro de pequeños así que supongo que me he acostumbrado-Finalizó la Hyuuga con una sonrisa-Además, nunca acabas de conocer a una persona.

-Si…supongo que tienes razón…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Éste es tan solo el inicio ;D

Así que no exijan, por que tengo el cerebro medio seco, y recuerden…

Alaben y respeten a Ryuzaki que me dio esta idea xD


	2. SShinoKun?

Acá sigo con el fic que me inspiró mi amiga Ryuzaki xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estuvieron conversando durante otro rato, hasta que llegó Asuma, el encargado de esa clase.

-Bien chicos, siéntense para empezar con la clase-Dijo Asuma mientras movía el típico cigarro que siempre estaba en su boca.

La clase pasó sin mayores contratiempos, al igual que la clase de Lenguas (Kurenai) y Educación física (Guy).

Al fin la tan preciada hora del almuerzo.

-Pero que horror de clases-Dijo Ino a punto de empezar su almuerzo.

-Ino-Chan!!

-Que pasa Hinata?

-Invité a mi prima para que comiera con nosotras-Dijo la peliazul, mientras señalaba a su prima, una pelirrosa de ojos perla-T-Te molesta?

-Por supuesto que no! Venga, no se queden ahí paradas y siéntense.

-A-Arigatou…Ino-San, Hinata-Sama-Dijo la Hyuuga pelirrosa.

-No des las gracias, además, debes aprender a socializarte con otras personas que no sean Kiba o Shino.

-Demo…s-suelo hablar con Ryuzaki-Chan, Reiko-Chan y Kasumy-Chan…

-Eso no es suficiente!-Dijo Ino empezando a comer-Créeme que no te conviene juntarte con gente tan rara.

-Pero las chicas no son raras…

-No, yo me refiero a Kiba y al bicho ese.

-Shino-Kun y Kiba-Kun no son raros…

-Pero Shino es bastante descortés.

-No es cierto…el es muy cortés y amable…-Dijo la pelirrosa sonrojada.

-Como digas Yuki-Chan…-Ino le restó importancia al asunto.

En fin, resultó que el día pasó muy rápido y llegó la hora de irse a casa.

Ino debió irse sola, puesto que Sakura acompañaría a Sasuke (seguiría) a su casa.

Hinata y Yukina vivían juntas, así que nada mas debían ir a recoger a Hanabi y podrían irse.

Shikamaru y Chouji siempre iban juntos, para que hablar -_-.

En fin, resultó que esta vez decidió tomar un atajo, por tanto en vez de doblar a la izquierda (como hacía ocasionalmente) dobló hacia la derecha.

Iba tan distraída pensando en cualquier cosa que no se dio cuenta cundo un tipo staba frente a ella.

-Hola preciosa…

-Que quieres?-Ino no estaba para jueguitos tontos.

-Nada, solamente hablar un rato contigo, acaso es malo?-Volvió a decir el tipo mientras la acorralaba en la pared y sacaba un cuchillo-Que tal si averiguamos lo que hay por aquí?-El tipo comenzó a meter la mano por debajo de la falda de Ino.

-B-Basta…-La pobre Yamanaka estaba temblando y las lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos turquesa.

-Hey! Déjala en paz idiota!!!

La chica se volteó.

-S-Shino-Kun…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Segundo capi .w.


	3. Maldito bastardo!

Acá sigo con el fic! Sorry por demorarme tanto!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ha! Miren a quien tenemos aquí, al señor héroe!-Dijo con sorna el tipo-Bien veamos que eres capaz de hacer-Dijo mientras corría hacia Shino intentando darle un puñetazo.

No tuvo éxito, el Aburame le esquivó fácilmente.

El tipo intentó por todos los medios golpearlo, pero no dio resultado, hasta que se hartó.

-Suficiente!!! Has hecho lo que nadie había logrado!! SACARME DE MIS CASILLAS!!!!!!!!!!!-El tipo sacó un cuchillo-Vamos a ver que haces contra esto!!!!

Y lo mismo, intentó acuchillarlo pero no dio resultado.

Ino observaba todo impresionada, no conocía esa faceta de Shino. Bueno…de cho, no conocía a Shino, pero estaría eternamente agradecida con el por esto.

Sin embargo, en un intento del tipo por acuchillar a Shino, éste mismo perdió l equilibrio dándole oportunidad al otro sujeto de poder clavarle el puñal en la pierna.

-AGH!!!!-Fue todo lo que pronunció el chico de las gafas de sol.

-Que, te duele?!-El sujeto comenzó a rasgar la blanca piel, dejando un enorme y grueso camino con el cuchillo desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo.

-MALDITO SEAS!!!!!-Con la otra pierna lo pateó demasiado fuerte, tanto así que el sujeto quedó inconciente

La Yamanaka quedó paralizada, veía como la herida del joven Aburame sangraba y sangraba. Tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-Shino!-La rubia se acercó hacia el pelinegro que apretaba los dientes del dolor-Dios mío, hay que llevarte a un hospital!

No perdió tiempo y marcó el número de la ambulancia y con voz temblorosa pidió que fueran lo más rápido posible hacia donde estaban. Colgó y centró toda su atención en Shino.

-Tranquilo Shino-Kun, la ambulancia ya viene-Decía la chica mientras intentaba contener la hemorragia.

-D-Déjalo así…ARG!!-No pudo evitar el grito de dolor al sentir como la Yamanaka tocaba si quiera la herida.

-Lo siento!! Lo siento!!!-La chica no se había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían por sus rosadas mejillas.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar.

-Usted está emparentada con este joven?-Dijo uno de los paramédicos.

-Si, es mi compañero de clases-La chica tenía sus bellos ojos aguamarina llenos de lágrimas.

-Entonces suba, necesitará estar con alguien-El paramédico la ayudó a subir a la ambulancia.

La Yamanaka s sentó en uno de los asientos de la ambulancia (me jodo, no sé como son por que nunca h estado en una ambulancia!!!), tomó la mano del pelinegro para sorpresa de ambos.

-Todo va estar bien, no te preocupes-La chica le miraba dulce, pero con la voz quebrada.

-I-Ino…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ojala les guste!!!


	4. El hospital y tus padres

Wolas!!

Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero acá les dejo el capi!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tardaron diez minutos en llegar, lo que fue un suplicio para Shino ya que la herida se desangraba cada vez más y era demasiado difícil detener la hemorragia.

Cuando al fin llegaron al hospital no le permitieron a Ino entrar a la sala de cuidados intensivos junto a Shino, según ellos ella solamente podría ser una distracción.

Estaba tan malditamente nerviosa, necesitaba hablar con alguien, no importaba quien fuera pero necesitaba hablar con alguien!

Cogió su celular y marcó el primer número que apareció: El de Yukina.

_-Moshi Moshi?_

_-Yukina!! Es...algo…estoy en…y Shino…-Soltó en llanto._

_-Ino-San? Que sucede? Por que lloras?_

_-S-Shino…tuvo una-accidente…_

_-…Voy para allá, le avisaré a los padres de Shino-Kun-Dijo Yukina y colgó_

La Yamanaka solamente sostenía el teléfono sin aliento. Como que llamaría a los padres de Shino?! Que demonios significaba eso!?

-Señorita?

La chica apenas se dio vuelta para mirar a una enfermera de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

-Disculpa…-La chica se quedó en blanco, no sabía su nombre.

-Matsuri, y el suyo?-Contestó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Yamanaka Ino…

-Yamanaka-San, acompáñeme por favor-Dijo Matsuri.

Ambas chicas caminaron en silencio.

-La habitación de su novio es esta-Dijo Matsuri, pero al ver el sonrojo y el desconcierto de la Yamanaka quedó extrañada-Me he equivocado?

-Pues…sí, solamente somos compañeros.

-Bueno, la habitación de su compañero es ésta-Hizo una reverencia-Con permiso-Se fue.

Ino dudó en entrar a la habitación, no sabía a ciencia cierta si Shino quisiese verle…después de todo, había sido su culpa, no?

Respiró profundo repetidas veces, tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró, empujó levemente la puerta.

-S-Shino-Kun?

-Ino?-Preguntó el nombrado algo sorprendido.

-Hai…p-puedo pasar?

-Si, adelante-Dijo el chico mientras se ponía las gafas negras

La chica entró cerrando la puerta tas ella. No supo por qué, pero le dolió verle recostado en una cama de hospital con toda la zona desde la rodilla hasta el pie enyesado.

-Como te sientes?-Preguntó débilmente.

-Dentro de todo, bien-Dijo el chico mirándola directamente.

-Esto…hay algo que debo decirte…-La chica desvió la mirada nerviosa-Yo…hice una llamada…

-Llamada?

-Pues si…llamé a…

No le dio tiempo de terminar, la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una mujer de cabellos marrones y ojos color azul oscuro, usaba una falda roja hasta arriba de las rodillas y una camisa manga larga color blanco, su pecho subía y bajaba conforme a la agitada respiración. A su lado, una chica de cabello rosa largo y lacio hasta mitad de la cintura, con un peto negro y una falda roja estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-Yukina?-El pelinegro estaba sorprendido.

-Hijo mío!! Que te cedió?!?!?!-La mujer se lanzó a abrazarle, ante la mirada atónita de las otras dos jóvenes.

-Oka-San?! Que demonios haces aquí!?

-Pues que creías, vinimos a ver como estabas-En la puerta un hombre de cabello negro, bastante alto, que vestía un traje negro de oficina le contestó-He tenido que salir antes del trabajo por que me han avisado que mi hijo menor estaba en el hospital.

-Tú también Oto-San?!

-"Así que…estos son sus padres…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero que les guste!!


	5. Malas noticias

Sigo con el fic!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La Yamanaka aún miraba la escena un tanto impactada, claro que no era para menos.

La supuesta mujer a la que Shino había llamado Oka-San lo estaba abrazando de una manera muy posesiva, al igual que Yukina mientas que el hombre al que Shino se había referido como Oto-San solamente estaba recargado en la pared.

-Tú eres Ino?-Preguntó monótonamente el hombre.

La chica dio un respingo antes de responder.

-H-Hai…

-Gracias.

La chica ahora levantó la vista y encarnó una ceja.

-Eh?

-Gracias por haberle acompañado.

-Ah…bueno…no hay de que…-Dijo la chica, quien aún estaba parada frente a la puerta.

-Mejor te quitas de ahí, el hermano mayor de Shino está por llegar-Dijo el hombre antes de agarrarle la muñeca con delicadeza y ponerla junto a él.

-Su hermano mayor?

Al instante la puerta se abrió de golpe. En el umbral e la puerta un joven de aproximadamente veinte años respiraba agitado. Traía una bata blanca y pantalones negros, su cabello era color marrón y sus ojos negros.

-Hermanito!!!! Pero que te ocurrió?!-Gritó el chico abrazando a Shino.

-Nii-San?! También tu?! QUE DEMONIOS HACEN TODOS AQUÍ?!!?!?

-No grites Shino-Kun, que esto es un hospital!!-Dijo la Hyuuga.

La chica ni bien había acabado de decir eso cuando entró un hombre que no aparentaba más de veinte cinco años, de cabello gris recogido en una pequeña coleta y ojos negros.

-Buenas…-El docente se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver tal escena-Esto…Shino-Kun?

-Dígame…-Dijo a duras penas el joven.

-Tengo malas noticias…

-Malas?-Dijo ahora la mujer que respondía al nombre de Hikari.

-Muy malas…por favor, acompáñenme…

Los cuatro adultos (Kabuto, Hikari, Shibi y Tsukamoto, el hermano de Shino) salieron de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Muajajaja!


End file.
